


You Spark Joy

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2019 Bonus Round Fills [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ADHD Character, ADHD Terushima, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, KonMari | Marie Kondo's Tidying Method, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Terushima, Terushima uses Babe-chan unironically, cute shit is cute, still not projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Prompt:TIME: when you realize how much you love themPLACE: in their bedroom with a sticker on your face
Relationships: Bobata Kazuma/Terushima Yuuji
Series: Sportsfest 2019 Bonus Round Fills [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757266
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	You Spark Joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awwclint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awwclint/gifts).



“My beloved Sparkle, why are putting stickers everywhere?” Bobata asks, very confused but not surprised to see various things in their apartment with a sticker on them.

“I’m marking things that spark joy!” Terushima explains with his bright smile.

“Well I hope you included all your makeup or I’m gonna have to put my own stickers on it all.”

“You just like seeing me beautiful.”

“You always are, but yes.”

“You’re gonna make me mushy,” Terushima complains.

“Oh darn. Whatever shall I do with my mushy s/o? It’s almost like I’ll have to take them to bed and cuddle them for hours on end while looking at their beautiful face. What a tragedy. However will I cope?” Bobata says dramatically.

“That’s gay.”

“That was kinda the point my Sparkle.”

“ _Anyway_ I have to put stickers on more stuff. I haven’t gotten to the bedroom.”

“And here I thought you would have started there.” Bobata chuckles and follows Terushima into their bedroom, where he already sees stickers.

“Yuuji?” Bobata asks as Terushima places a sticker on his cheek.

“Yes Babe-chan?”

“Did. Did you just sticker me?”

“Yes. You spark joy. That’s the rule.”

“And why are we putting stickers on everything again?”

“Because the point is to identify things that spark joy in your life. That way you can appreciate what you have and make a point to make those things a prominent part of your life and to not clutter your space with things that take away from what sparks joy,” Terushima explains.

“I see. So you’re saying that I’m important then?”

“Of course. I don’t let just anyone call me their Sparkle. That is reserved for the one that Sparks Most Joy.”

“Oh? So I spark the most joy do I?” Bobata teases.

Terushima gives a Face. “That’s what I just said dumbass.”

“Hey excuse you I was enjoying the romance.”

“You started being a smartass.” Terushima pouts

“Well tough,” Bobata teases. He then takes a sticker and puts it on Terushima’s cheek.

“Babe-chan?”

“Well if we’re going around identifying what sparks joy then I just need one sticker. Just one for you,” Bobata says softly.

Terushima starts tearing up. “You’re lucky my eyeliner is waterproof.”

“I know it is. I bought it remember?”

“Shush.”

“But yes. You spark the most joy.” Bobata affirms.

“So you meant to tell me that I just spent three hours on what you did in ten seconds?”

“That’s not the point right now.”

“Then what is the point?” Terushima asks

“For me to say I love you.”


End file.
